Until its time for you to go
by Siggy
Summary: Just a quick post episode six drabble from Gene's point of view - what might have happened next. Slight adult theme but nothing too graphic.


**Just a quick post episode six drabble from Gene's point of view – what might have happened. **

**Note: I don't own any of the characters from Ashes to Ashes The song featured is 'Until its time for you to go' written by Buffy Saint-Marie and performed by Elvis.**

* * *

**Until it's time for you to go**

Gene wondered for possibly the hundredth time how he had ended up in this position, ended up here in her flat and in her arms. Not that he was complaining too much…obviously. He took a deep breath and immediately inhaled her perfume, her warmth and whatever it was that made Alex so very…well…Alex. He smiled and looked around the darkened lounge as they held each other and moved slowly in time to the music; he couldn't count the number of times he had been here and yet tonight it seemed different. Tonight it wasn't a place to continue an argument or a discussion about a particularly thorny case – tonight it was a place for whispered confessions, mumbled regrets and maybe even goodbyes.

She thought she was leaving. She'd said so – even told everyone in the team so. And then there were the letters. Typical Alex that. Everyone had been given a letter to be opened in the event of her leaving. And even more typically, the rest of the team hadn't bothered to wait until she had gone, teasing her with references to whatever it was she had written. All except him. She had seemed surprised and unbelieving when he had handed back his letter – pristine and unopened. Even accused him of steaming it open. He couldn't understand it really; she'd said not to open it until she'd gone so he hadn't – end of. Because she wasn't going.

Alex moved in his arms, her body moulding itself to his with ease, her lips brushing against his neck as they continued to sway in time to the music. Gene tightened his arms around her and kissed the side of her head as his body responded to her warmth. He had no idea of where this evening was going to end; he knew where he wanted to end - but he still wasn't sure of how to get there or even if that's what she wanted. He closed his eyes and allowed the music to wash over him for a moment. Elvis. The King. Not always appropriate for seduction but somehow, as he listened to the words of the song, maybe it was exactly the right song at the right moment.

"_Yes, we're diff'rent, worlds apart, we're not the same. We laughed and played at the start, like in a game. You could have stayed outside my heart, but in you came. And here you'll stay, until it's time for you to go.  
_  
_Worlds apart_. That was true enough. Sometime it felt like she was from a different planet alright, but frankly that's why he liked her and why he put up with her fruitcake ways; Because he felt alive when she was near and then when she wasn't…. That's why she couldn't leave, because if she did then he'd go back to being what he was before; a miserable wreck of human being with no humanity left in his soul. Oh, he'd still be there in body – fighting the good fight and trying to stem the tide of iniquity and sheer evil that passed for the criminal fraternity in London. But it wouldn't be the same.

"_This love of mine had no beginning, it has no end. I was an oak, now I'm a willow now I can bend. And tho' I'll never in my life see you again. And still I'll stay until its time for you to go."  
_

He _was_ an oak, at least that's how most people saw him – a tower of strength but also hard and unyielding. But underneath it all he knew he would bend for Alex – and he had done many times. He wondered if she realised how much more he would bend for her – he would twist himself into knots if it meant she'd stay.

"Alex?" he murmured.

Instead of replying Alex looked steadily into his eyes and sang along with the King. "Don't ask why, don't ask how, don't ask forever. Love me, love me, Love me, love me now."

He cupped her face gently. "Alex, are you sure…?"

"Love me Gene, just love me."

And then the world fell away as their lips met for the first time, sparks of electricity shooting through his body until he was rocked on his heels. He couldn't deny her, didn't want to anyway, grasping her hand tightly as she led him to the bedroom.

Wondrous moments passed as they slowly revealed themselves; she was everything he had dreamed about and more and all he wanted to do was worship at her altar, lose himself so completely that he'd never find the way back to the world that didn't hold her in it.

Soft skin met soft skin; soft sighs were met with delicious moans, lips and hands explored without hesitation or indecision. He thought that it would be quick - he had wanted her too much for too long. But magically each second seemed like a lifetime as he kissed his way along her body, his hands covering every inch of her skin as he endeavoured to imprint the memory of her essence into his very soul.

And when they finally joined together, his heart sang with the joy of it as he finally became complete. They moved together, slowly at first, teasingly – each wanting to extract as much pleasure from the experience as they could, giving and receiving love with equal abandon. Gene watched her face as he moved within her, saw the chameleon emotions as they swept over her face and then finally he saw her ecstasy, felt her body tighten around him, heard her cries of pleasure as she surrendered to the undeniable sensations. Gene threw himself into the whirlwind of emotions that engulfed them both, crying her name as he spilled into her, barely aware that she was holding him so tightly that the imprints of her fingers would remain for days afterwards.

And then the storm was over and he lay there with Alex safely in his arms.

But what now? Did she want him to stay or go? He held her closer as she shifted restlessly in her dreams, one arm draped possessively over him. He would do whatever she wanted, was the answer of course – he knew that now. If she left the station, left him, like she said she was going to – then he would always remember tonight, remember her. And if she didn't? Then it was all to play for and he wasn't giving up until the very last second.

She stirred in her sleep. "Gene?"

"I'm 'ere love."

"Stay?"

He smiled into the darkness. "Not going anywhere Bols."

_Yes I'll stay, until it's time for you to go._


End file.
